Ella
by LunaEstival
Summary: Corto One-shot sobre Bulma en un UA, como lo que es, una hermosa y sensual mujer. Me inspiré en una imagen que vi de ella vestida como Jessica rabbit :P


**Hola! Perdonen la sorpresa, pero no sé se me ocurrió, estaba viendo unas fotos de jessica rabbit y en eso me tomo con una foto de Bulma vestida como ella en la red y boom! Jajaj esto vino a mi mente xD no sé si les gustará pero a mi me guta :3 …les envío un abrazo fuerte, ahhh es un one-shot! No me odien! xD**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **Ella**

Ella era una excelente voz, una tonalidad tan hermosa que sobresalía como un cuervo en un campo de nieve en lugar en el que cada noche cantaba para su público. Aquella noche llevaba el vestido que el señor Roshi le había enviado como presente, tratando así de comprar una vez más su atención. Eso no funcionaba con Bulma, rara vez agradecía los regalos de aquel tipo de fans, esos que no veían más que unos labios gruesos con los que fantasear. Esos aficionados no iban a escucharla cantar, iban a verla a ella, a deleitarse con el cuerpo que Dios le había regalado.

Era Bulma, una mujer de curvas voluptuosas, muchas veces había oído decir a algún cliente del pub que necesitaba ponerse a dieta o rompería las costuras de sus vestidos. No solía hacer caso de tales comentarios aunque sabía que eran sólo bromas, pero a veces estaba demasiado sensible y era en esos momentos cuando prefería encerrarse en casa, cubrirse con una manta y hacer cualquier otra cosa menos pensar que estaba demasiado gorda para salir al escenario a cantar. Pero seguramente era gracias a su complexión robusta lo que le permitía sacar de dentro aquella magnífica voz que a tantos agradaba. Por supuesto, no podía permitirse el lujo de hacer lo que de verdad deseaba, esconderse de los demás. Tenía trabajo que hacer, tenía que salir a cantar y tenía que deleitar al señor Roshi; por el bien del local que le daba trabajo y por otros motivos que sólo Roshi realmente conocía.

Con un suspiro, terminó de empolvar sus mejillas de un rojo cálido y repasó el carmín granate de sus labios. Tenía la boca pequeña, pero los labios llenos y carnosos, y eso provocaba mucha lujuria entre el público masculino. Si ellos supieran la verdad, ninguno fantasearía con su boca. O con su garganta.

 _Los hombres eran a veces tan simples para algunas cosas..._

Se levantó del tocador y repasó su vestimenta, un ceñido traje rojo de lentejuelas, largo hasta los tobillos, con un escote palabra de honor. Bulma se rio al descubrir el chiste. Tenía el pelo azul (natural, claro) y los ojos azules, pero en nada podía parecerse a Jessica Rabbit, principalmente porque esa mujer tenía la estrecha cintura de un dibujo animado y Bulma, además del cabello rojo comparado con el suyo, aunque poseía unos pechos generosos y unas caderas rotundas, tenía la cintura en proporción. A veces, como en esta ocasión, se sentía atractiva y segura de sí misma. Podía hacerlo. Podría conseguirlo.

Atravesar la cortina tras bastidores hacia el escenario siempre le aceleraba el pulso. El foco que apuntaba hacia ella la deslumbraba durante un momento, pero luego, mientras dejaba salir todo lo que llevaba dentro en la melodía que cantaba acompañada por las virtuosas manos de su amigo Gokú, el muchacho de piel blanca y cabellos alborotados que tocaba el piano durante las actuaciones, podía ver quién había sentado en las mesas del club. Y, fiel a su promesa, allí estaba Vegeta, con el sombrero en la mesa al lado de su copa de wiskhy y acompañado de su fiel amigo, fumándose un puro. Bulma sufría por el humo del tabaco, le raspaba la garganta y algunas noches no podía cantar. Pero no podía hacer nada contra las normas del club.

Aquella noche interpretó tres piezas, lentas melodías de jazz y soul que arrancaron aplausos entre el público de siempre. Terminada la función, Bulma se dirigió hacia la mesa de Roshi y allí se sentó, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, sintiendo la mirada de Gokú sobre sus hombros desnudos, siempre la cuidaba ya que eran grandes amigos. Bulma se sintió ligeramente afortunada, Vegeta era un hombre demasiado misterioso, era joven y era cierto, atractivo. No podía decirse que era un hombre desagradable o un cabrón de cuidado, sabía mantener los modales adecuados ante una dama. Pero saber que la agasajaba y la pretendía con lujuria incomodaba demasiado; Bulma estaba segura de que, como todos los hombres del club, pensaba en su boca, en sus pechos y en sus muslos. Tal certeza contrastaba fuertemente con su inseguridad, pero no había conocido todavía hombre que supiera tratarla como algo más que un montón de curvas, que no pensara que le sobraba peso mientras le besaba las piernas o que la mirara con más atención cuando Bulma estaba al lado de chicas más delgadas.

\- _Buenas noches, Vegeta_ \- susurró con la mejor de sus entonaciones.

 _\- Buenas noches, Bulma._

Como siempre Vegeta pronunciaba su nombre, con ese acento que ella nunca lograba situar, ella se removía en la silla con un nudo en el estómago. Sonaba tan interesado en ella, tan atento, que por momentos creía que de verdad Vegeta tenía interés en ella. Pero Bulma negaba esta posibilidad rotundamente. No quería confiar en él. No podía confiar en que él fuese distinto a los demás.

Trató de mostrarse seductora, coqueta, pero en el fondo despreciaba tener que hacerlo, la hacía sentirse humillada; Vegeta solo buscaba una noche con la cantante del club del que era habitual; y quería hacerlo no porque ella fuese una de las mujeres más guapas del club (que no lo era), sino porque era la estrella, la diva. Debería sentirse afortunada de haber captado su atención, pero en realidad se sentía angustiada por estar atrapada allí, en ese club y en ese cuerpo. Saber que cuando Vegeta le pusiera la mano bajo la falda, vería en sus ojos como se conformaba con lo que había y le daba igual lo que ella sintiera, le revolvía el estómago.

\- _Así pues_ \- murmuró el hombre tras un rato de conversación - _por esta noche, eres toda mía_.

Ella apretó los labios, cansada.

\- _No, Vegeta. Soy muchas cosas, pero por sobre todas ellas, no soy suya._

Él sonrió, desafiante. La mirada que le dirigió acrecentó la inseguridad de Bulma, porque, de pronto, el destello de interés que captó en el hombre parecía diferente.

\- _Te equivocas, Bulma. Eres mía, sólo que todavía no lo sabes. Tu voz, tu cuerpo y tu mente, serán míos esta noche y para siempre._

Sonrió de medio lado. Ella se envaró en la silla, inquieta, al percibir los blancos dientes del hermoso espécimen que tenía enfrente; parecía que sabía exactamente qué decirle y en qué momento.

\- _Ven_ \- ordenó mirándole a los ojos y tendiéndole una mano.

Ella obedeció sin pensar.


End file.
